


The Things I Do For You

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin refuses to wear the hideous fur jacket again and decides that Yunho would be the perfect candidate to help rid him of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this (Yunho)](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd418/chocolet/ttidfy_zpsnmsvdnbn.jpg) and [this (Changmin)](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd418/chocolet/changmin_furjacket_zpssulko8fe.jpg) back when Yunho and Changmin went to Shanghai in December 2011 for a fanmeeting; Changmin wore the jacket on the way there and Yunho wore it on the way back to Korea.  
> When I wrote this, I had assumed they were wearing the same jacket at first glance when I saw the pictures. But later on, when I checked the pictures again, the colour and design looked slightly different from each other :\ However, for the sake of this fic, I will just assume that they were wearing the exact same jacket ^^

“Why do I have to wear it?” Yunho asked with a pout as the maknae helped pull his arms through the sleeves of the jacket.

“Because I don’t want to,” Changmin replied simply, taking a step back and straightening the jacket on Yunho’s figure.

“So, that doesn’t mean _I_ have to wear it. Couldn’t you just put it in your luggage?” Yunho grumbled with a small whine.

“The problem is, hyung, my luggage – and yours – is already full and most likely overweight from the amount of things we bought _plus_ what the fans gave us,” Changmin explained simply.

“Wait, but _why_ don’t you want to wear it then?” Yunho asked perplexed.

Changmin sighed.

“Hyung, have you _seen_ the comments on the portal sites about that thing? They called it hideous and ugly and hate it with such passion that they want to throw it into a fire and watch it burn along with those other carpet suits we had to wear for our _Why_ promotions.”

Yunho quirked an eyebrow.

“So you decided to get _me_ to wear it even though it’s already gotten such drastic comments?”

Changmin nodded his head like that was the most obvious answer.

“We could just do what the fans said and burn it. Nobody will ever know,” Yunho suggested casually.

“And where pray tell would you go and do that? Inside our bathroom and set off the fire alarm and sprinklers? Or in the dark alleyways behind this hotel and hope we don’t get caught by the local police when they smell something burning?”

Yunho chuckled at the sarcastic comments the younger man always spewed out at the most random moments.

“Why did you even buy such a hideous thing in the first place?” he questioned fingering the fur on the jacket.

“I didn’t. It was a gift from one of the stylist noonas who came with us on this trip. I thought I’d make her happy by wearing it once. But I didn’t think the fans' reactions would be this bad. Ohh ~ the things I do for our lovely stylists,” he finished off dramatically.

Yunho chuckled again and resigned himself to his fate of wearing the hideous fur jacket.

“Ahh ~ the things I do for you Minnie-ah,” he said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist.

Changmin frowned and tried to step away but Yunho only tightened his hold, refusing to let go.

“Hyung, we have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes,” Changmin mumbled as he tried to shake the older man off.

Yunho ignored the threat and pressed a quick kiss to Changmin’s lips before the other could react and push him away.

“What will you do in return if I wear this hideous jacket?” Yunho whispered, placing light kisses along Changmin's jaw and moving to let his breath ghost lightly over latter's ear.

“W-what do you mean?” Changmin mumbled, stuttering a bit as he reached out to grip lightly at Yunho’s shoulders.

“You know what I mean, nothing in this world is free as you’ve so often than not always reminded me.”

“What do you want then?” Changmin retorted back half-heartedly, moaning when Yunho attacked that sensitive spot just under his ear.

“I want … you …” Yunho whispered, breath heavy as his hands slid up and down Changmin’s sides before slipping under the layers of clothes to caress his bare skin.

Changmin whimpered at the touches.

“I want you to …” Yunho pressed their bodies closer together and licked up the shell of the younger man’s earlobe.

Changmin shivered, eyes shutting in anticipation.

“I want you to promise me that you’ll never accept another hideous gift ever again from that stylist noona okay?” Yunho whispered before stepping back abruptly and releasing his hold around Changmin’s waist.

Changmin’s eyes flew open and he quickly tried to stable himself upright whilst looking a bit dumbstruck at the sudden loss of contact.

When Yunho’s words finally hit him, Changmin gasped and tried to reach out but Yunho had already put their luggage as a barricade between them.

“Have to be downstairs in … ten minutes now,” Yunho admonished looking at his watch.

Changmin frowned and then huffed, grabbing his luggage before stalking over to the door and trying to ignore the slight throbbing in his nether regions. As he struggled to open the door with his hands full, Yunho pressed up against him from behind and reached over to rest a hand on the door handle.

“Need some help Changmin-ah?” the leader whispered, enjoying the way Changmin’s body shuddered in his embrace.

“Y-yes please.”

Yunho smiled and used his other hand to turn Changmin’s head sideways for a kiss.

Changmin whimpered and melted into the kiss, his grip on his luggage loosening just a bit.

Yunho teased the younger man, refusing to let it get any more heated, sticking to just light pecks and small nibbles. He eventually ended it with a gentle swipe of his tongue across the maknae’s lower lip.

“Time to go Minnie-ah,” Yunho whispered pulling back.

“Hyunngg~” Changmin whimpered in frustration.

Yunho chuckled and opened the door for Changmin before grabbing the bag that was about to fall out of Changmin’s grip and hoisting it over his shoulders.

“If we’re late again, manager hyung won’t help us with clearing our overweight luggages at the airport,” Yunho reasoned as he grabbed the handle of his own luggage with his other hand.

Changmin turned around and glared at him.

“Just wait till we get home,” he whispered before making his way out the door.

“Home? Why wait that long?” Yunho commented, following Changmin out the door after checking one last time that they didn’t leave anything behind.

“There’s always the elevator … or the toilets on the plane.”

Changmin’s body stiffened and Yunho pretended not to notice when the younger man shuffled forward just a tad bit faster towards the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 2012 [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/17141.html) :)


End file.
